mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximum Ninja - 2
Maximum Ninja - 2 is a Madness Combat tribute animation by sto0g3. It is the sequel to the first Maximum Ninja animation. Plot The animation begins with the text: ONE DEATH IS A TRAGEDY... ONE MILLION DEATHS ARE A STATISTIC. It then opens on the Ninja setting John Kingston down before proceeding to another room and killing the three Asian Mafia Grunts stationed there. The Ninja then goes outside to the "car park" and kills all of the grunts guarding it. An Enemy Ninja then shows up to fight the Ninja but the Ninja makes short work of him before killing the remaining grunts. The Ninja then heads back into the building where one of the Grunts he injured turns out to be not dead. The injured Grunt attempts to shoot him, but the Ninja quickly kills him. The scene then cuts to the zombified Arashikage, who had been reanimated by Steve in the previous episode. Arashikage attempts to grab onto the ladder so he can climb out of the room but finds he cannot reach. Thus, he instead opts to propel himself out of it by setting off a grenade underneath him. Arashikage's plan works and he is blown upwards and out of it, though he becomes stunned for a few seconds after he hits the ceiling. The scene then cuts back to the Ninja, who is checking up on John. John gets up and asks the Ninja if it's really him, to which the Ninja confirms that it is. The Ninja then tells John that they have to get to Nevada and gives him a FAMAS to use as a weapon. Before the two can leave the base however they are confronted by Arashikage. John shoots at the zombified mob boss but his bullets do little to slow him down until the Ninja suggests he aim at the head. John shoots Arashikage several times, blowing off the skin around his jaw, before the Ninja tells him to go outside and prepare the car while he fights Arashikage. The Ninja pulls out a knife and stabs Arashikage several times, slicing his jaw off before knocking off his head. Meanwhile, John goes outside and busts the window of a car in order to get in. As he starts up the car the Ninja gets in the passenger seat and directs him to go to the airport so they can take a plane to Nevada. As they are driving however they are spotted by two grunts who get on motorbikes to pursue them. The two then pull out guns and prepare to shoot inside the car but the Ninja kills one of the grunts by throwing a shuriken at him. The other grunt makes it close to the car and shoots inside, but John and the Ninja dodge the bullets by ducking. The Ninja then charges up an energy blast and throws it at the remaining grunt, causing the grunt to disintegrate. The Ninja and John then come across a roadblock set up by two grunts wearing red pointed sunglasses. The Ninja gets out of the car and the grunts direct him to drop his knife. The Ninja does so but as one of the grunts gets close to him he picks him up and throws him at the other grunt, knocking both of them out. The Ninja then gets back in the car and him and John proceed onward. The two reach the airport but find that it's being guarded by enemy grunts. The two sneak up on the two grunts guarding the entrance and kill them. The Ninja then directs John to infiltrate the airport through the entrance on the other side of the building while he goes through the front. Heading inside the airport, the Ninja kills several grunts before shooting out the lights inside the room to give him an advantage. While this is going on John Kingston enters the airport from the other side and gets into a firefight with the enemy grunts. The two rendezvous near Boarding Dock 04-V but are confronted by Steve, who summons a pair of pistols. The animation then fades to "To Be Continued..." before ending. Category:Animations